A Day In The Life Of Mia Dearden
by xRashelx
Summary: Let's see what a Friday is like for everyone's favorite blonde archer.


**Rated T for brief mild language and mention of Mia's prostitute past.**

* * *

5:50AM

The Alarm clock's ringing. I really don't want to get up. We were out until two In the morning hunting Count Vertigo.

Three minutes after the alarm started ringing Dinah walked in "Come on Mia you can't miss another day of school." She said as she threw open the curtains.

I pulled my blanket over my head. "I'm tired."

"As the wife of the guy that adopted you and as your occasional mentor I'm ordering you to get up."

"And where is Oliver?"

"Sleeping."

"Exactly my point."

"Roy and Connor are up."

"They don't have to go to hell on earth."

"Just get up. It's Friday." She said as she left the room.

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to shower. After showering I put on blue jeans, a yellow tank top and black heels. I put my hair in a ponytail.

6:07 AM

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Connor Hawke and Roy Harper where already sitting at the table eating.

"CATCH." Roy yelled as he threw a strawberry pop tart at me.

I did. "What's with the flying breakfast pastries?"

"I made you breakfast."

"Thanks. But that doesn't count as making breakfast you just stuck it in the toaster."

"Whatever. I'm awesome."

"At least I don't own Aquaman boxers."

"She's got you Roy. She knows your deep dark secret."

"They were a gift from Garth. I'm pretty sure it was a joke gift."

"Or he's your secret lover."

"She knows your other deep dark secret."

"Stop it Connor you know I'm straight you've been to a strip club with me."

"Yes an experience I never want to repeat. Seeing you and all those men treat those women like they were sex objects."

"That's point Connor those women want to be objectified."

I gave Roy a look. "Or it's the only way they have to make money."

"Oh shoot I'm sorry I forgot about your past. But there is a difference you were a little girl that a guy forced into selling herself. Those girls are willing do what they do."

"You never really know. You shouldn't judge anyone without knowing their story."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"This public service announcement has been brought to you by the arrow family join us next week when we attack youth's greatest problem drugs."

"Well do we have to talk about my past?"

"No Roy you don't get it. Connor just made a joke."

"Oh my god. Connor I'm so proud of you."

6:15 AM

I'm about to leave. Oliver just woke up.

"Dad would you consider putting pants on there are ladies present." Connor said.

"Yeah old man show some respect."

"Mia's about to leave and Dinah doesn't mind."

"Guys I've got to go."

Roy waved like an idiot "BYE!"

"Oh did you remember to take your pills?" Oliver asked.

"Yes Oli." I said as I picked up my backpack. "So who's driving me today?"

Connor grabbed his keys "I will."

We went to the garage, got in the car and left.

6:53AM

I just walked into school. The bell to go to first block rings at 7:10, so I have time to talk to my friends. I actually have a lot of friends at school, but my real friends are the Titans.

11:47AM

It's lunch time. Normally I'd sit with my friends but I have to do research for my English lit paper. It's on Robin Hood. Basically we were supposed to pick a character that was legendary. I was going to do Dracula, but Oliver found out and insisted I do Robin Hood.

I tell you that man is obsessed with Robin Hood. He's made Roy, Connor and I watch every Robin Hood movie ever made at least 20 times. He owns a bunch of props from the movies. He even named this flower shop him and Dinah used to own the Sherwood Florist.

2:30 PM

I'm waiting for someone to come and pick me. God I really need to get my license. Oh yeah Oliver's car just pulled up. I skipped over and opened the door. Green Day was blasting from his radio. He listens to this 90s Alternative station on satellite called Lithium.

"Can we please change the station?"

"To that rap music you like? No! Those songs are filthy."

"Like this is any better."

"Whatever."

The ride home was interesting. I guess this is better then the weird new age music Connor listens to or the heavy metal Roy likes.

When we got home I got started on my homework.

6:18 PM

We just finished dinner. Now Roy's flying me, in the arrow plane, to Titans tower.

6:39

I just got off the plane and walked into the tower. I put my suitcase in my room and went into the meeting room. Tim, Cassie, Conner, Bart, Rose, and Raven were all there. Tim was talking.

"Hey."

"You're finally here. Good. Now as I was saying last week Deathstroke tried to kill us again."

"Deathstroke." I said as I sat down in between Cassie and Rose. "That's the guy that's like 'Kill the Teen Titans' 'The Titans must die' 'Tell the Teen Titans Kid shouldn't wear costumes'. Right?"

"Um mostly." Tim answered "Except the whole 'Tell the Teen Titans kids shouldn't wear costumes.' thing was while he was possessed by his son Jericho."

"Ok go on Tim."

He talked for a while. Apparently we should stay on top alert. After that everyone was doing random things.

7:11 PM

Rose and I are practicing sword fighting. She's pretty good. After we finished we decided to go into the living room and see what the others were doing. They were trying to decide what movie to watch. When Bart saw Rose he jumped up.

"HI." He disappeared for a few seconds. When he reappeared he had a rather pitiful looking rose in his hand. He must have plucked it from the garden. "I got you a flower." He stretched out his hand.

She took it out of his hand. "Thank you Bart it looks…" She hesitated, probably trying to think of a word. "Lovely."

He smiled at her. "You're welcome."

After that all of us argued about which movie to watch. Eventually we decided on Scream. After the movie everyone went to bed.

10:59 PM

Tim just woke me up. He's wearing pajamas a his mask

"Do you know what time it is?" I said, rather annoyed as I sat up.

"Yeah but I heard something in the kitchen. It could be Deathstoke."

I stood up and put my mask on and grabbed my bow and quiver. "Let's go."

We woke up the Raven, Cassie, Rose and Conner. We stood by the kitchen with our weapons drawn. Tim flipped on the lights and someone screamed. It was Bart!

"God you guys scared me."

"Bart we thought Deathstroke was attacking the tower." The former boy wonder exclaimed.

"Yeah why on earth are you up at this time of night?" Conner asked.

"I was hungry so I decided to get a little snack."

Raven looked at the rather large pile of food on the counter. "You call that a little snack." She said with an extra emphasis on the word little.

"You run try running like a billion miles an hour and see if you don't work up an appetite."

"Can we all please go back to bed now. I'm tired." Conner complained.

Everyone went back to their respective rooms. After about 20 minutes I drifted off to sleep. God! What a day.

* * *

**AN**

**This is my first story do you guys like it. Please Review. Constructive criticism is appreciated. **


End file.
